lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/November 08, 2005
November 8th 2005 Running Length 17:52 Podcast Description: In the first podcast of a series, creator/executive producer Damon Lindelof and executive producer Carlton Cuse discuss the first season, music and the upcoming episode Also, Josh Holloway (Sawyer) and Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) provide compelling insights into the filming of some rather rough raft scenes. Interviews with Daniel Dae Kim and Josh Holloway * Daniel Dae Kim discusses experiences of filming the raft scenes, and specifically how he believes the authenticity of being out on the open ocean was necessary for the show, and how he always felt safe, and actually enjoyed himself. * Josh Holloway reminices about the effects of sea-sicknesses while filming on the raft, especially among certain members of the crew (like the "focus-puller"). * He admits that this kind of "strange, epic type of things" is what got him into acting in the first place. Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse introduce the podcast * The two producers introduce the podcast, and assure new fans that it's not too late to jump into Season 2 of Lost. * Damon gives a brief recap of Season 1 for those who missed it. ("Uh... there's a plane crash... there's like a lot of people on it, they're scared for a while of like the island, there's like a Monster on there... uh, y'know, it scares them, and then um... I dunno, there's like weird stuff happening..." Carlton: "And then Walt gets taken by some Others on the boat." ... Damon: "Oh yeah, Kate and Sawyer kissed. He's the sort of uh, gruff, like country guy, and she's the pretty fugitive. Oh, she's a fugitive, you need to know that.") Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse prehash "Abandoned" * Carlton discusses the fact that The Tailies were introduced, and that the experience of the Tailies will play a much larger role in the show in future episodes. * Damon accidentally drops the "spoiler" that the Tailies have tails. * Carlton states that someone will die in the upcoming episode, as they "want to keep the life-and-death stakes real", and that the "recirculation" of characters helps the storytelling process of the show. * Damon admits that certain facets of the show have to sacrifice reality (people not losing a lot of weight, not growing large amounts of facial hair), so they want to keep the life-and-eath stakes real. This major character death, also, will "track out in this next arc of episodes as everyone sort of deals with the aftermath of it." Fan questions * How many seasons do you have the plot mapped out for? ** Carlton uses the "road trip" analogy: the show is written episode-by-episode, in response to what is working, which dymanics and story elements the writers work well with, and what gets good responses from the audience. There is, however, a "big picture within the bigger picture" (i.e. multi-season arcs) that the writers are working with as well. ** In the answer to this question, Carlton joking says to Damon, "You're not going to tell them about the time travel, are you?" Damon says he won't. In later seasons, time travel is indeed revealed to be a central piece of Lost's mythology. * When are we going to see Charlie back in the thick of things on the show? His fans have missed him this season. ** The first seven or eight episodes of Season 2 focussed on the Tailies and the aftermath of the Hatch in order to set up those arcs for the season. We will, however, being seeing a lot more of Charlie, his relationship with Claire, and Charlie's emotional struggle with his newfound heroin in episodes 8 - 13/14. * Is there going to be a soundtrack CD? ** Yes, it's in the works, but it will take a long time to work through ABC/Disney. ** As an extra "tidbit", it is revealed that Michael Giacchino, the composer for Lost, has a live 30-piece orchestra which he records every week for the new episode. fr:Podcast officiel de LOST/08 novembre 2005 Category:Official Podcasts